Crookedstar's Promise drabble
by RiotPug
Summary: Crookedstar has peacefully passed away, meeting his family in Starclan, but nightmares of the dark forest still haunt him.


Crookedstar's vision faded from black, to a soothing white light, and when he opened his eyes...

Standing there was his family. His friends.

Willowbreeze, Oakheart, Shellheart, Rainflower, Silverstream, Willowkit, Minnowkit, Hailstar, and many others. He felt tears pricking in his eyes, and he raced forwards, nuzzling his mate. His two younger kits pawed at his legs, mewling happily while Silverstream smiled warmly, licking his shoulder fur. Shellhear stood beside Oakheart who was smiling brightly, and Hailstar stood proudly beside the two.

Rainflower sat away, her gaze casted towards a group of Starclan cats playing in the distance. Those familiar yet boring cats were very fascinating, more fascinating than her son, or so she thought.

"Mother..." Crookedstar croaked, his tongue swiping across his mouth, catching on his crooked tooth. "I'm sorry." He stared at her expectantly.

Rainflower looked at him, an unfamiliar emotion flashing through her eyes. Love. Guilt. Sorrow. She stood up, walking up to him. Her sleek silver pelt glistening in the soft ray of sunshine beating down on the group of Starclan cats.

"Come on, kittens. It's best we leave the two of them to sort things out, yes? Perhaps you could play with the other kits there?" Willowbreeze suggested, herding Minnowkit and Willowkit away, the two kittens nodded obediently. Silverstream followed after them, casting a happy glance back at them, before bounding ahead of her mother and siblings. Shellheart followed, with Oakheart on his heels. Hailstar waited a moment before nodding and leaving, too.

"I'm sorry for not being good enough. I'm... Sorry for not being your handsome kit." Crookedstar glanced at the ground, his claws pricking out slightly.

"You have lost many things, CrookedStar. You kept a dark secret for so long, having to deal with the burden of the dark forest on your shoulders, and the sadness of your family's death weighing you down, you limited yourself from others, making sure everybody else was fed first. You protected your clan for moons, and cried when we passed." Rainflower's striking blue gaze pierced his as he looked up.

"After I passed, I regretted abandoning you, and did not want to see your leader ceremony. I felt guilty for calling you ugly, and requesting your name to be Crookedkit. My dear Stormstar, I love you. I hope you know that." Rainflower cracked a small smile, nuzzling his neck. Crookedstar purred, feeling hot tears dripping down his cheeks. Rainflower lapped them away.

Everything went by in a blur.

Rainflower was suddenly torn away, loud barking echoed in Crookedstar's ears as a large gash appeared on her neck and head, her eyes turned grey and her mouth opened in a silent scream, blood splattering out.

 _"You thought you could escape, dear CrookedStar?"_

"NO!" Crookedstar wailed as Rainflower's body was entangled in vine-like arms, and her limp body was dragged away, leaving bloody drag marks.

"No! Rainflower!" He yowled.

 _"You can never escape."_

Mapleshade laughed maniacally as she dug her talon-like claws into Crookedstar's face, unbearable pain soaring through him as he thrashed, his paws flailing wildly as he tried to escape, blinded by Mapleshade's grip on him, and he could sense her leaning her muzzle into his ear, as whispering, " _I'll watch as your family dies over and over, even Starclan can't keep you safe."_ She snarled.

And his vision faded once again to black. Only for him to be jolted awake.

His fur stuck to his skin as he woke up, splayed out on his nest. Sleeping beside him were his mate and kits, while Silverstream was probably out hunting. Crookedstar's heart raced, and his chest pounded. His lungs heaved as he struggled to calm down, spooked, he curled tight around his mate and kits. He was safe.

He was safe.

 _"You can't hide forever."_

He had his family with him, and Mapleshade doesn't scare him. Sh-she doesn't. As long as he's in Starclan, he'll be alright.

 _You'll never be safe._


End file.
